Initial Start: Food Foundation
Introduction The night sky could be seen filled with many stars in it as they all shined with the moon on down the island, showing it to be glowing in a sense. After the group had met up with each other and realized that they weren't alone, they began to talk with each other and agreed that they would need to build a raft in order to escape the island. However, they knew that for the time being, they would need to help each other out, despite the protest of two girls with similar personalities. After introductions and killing a beast that had found them, which in turn provided them with dinner for the night. They had stumbled apon some hot springs nearby, two pairs decided to go and take a bath to wash away the dirt that they had received. The only two left in the springs were Judea and Lucrecia as they were both in the springs, smiling with content. "Ahhhh, this is the life, even with all the crap we took this afternoon, this makes up for it big time" She said with a large smile on her face. "You think so, we are still on this island you know? Honestly I don't know how you and the others are just so accepting of this situation. On top of that, one of these jokers could be the ones that brought us here in the first place." Lucrecia said in a somewhat annoyed tone. She leaned her head back closing her eyes recall the events from earlier. "Oh come on, none of them honestly had the potential for something like this, and besides at least this way we're not completely alone" She said stretching her arms, causing the top part of her cleavage to rise above the water as she laid back down and smiled, "Though I gotta admit, it's interesting that there are only two guys here on this island" she said looking back over to Lucrecia. "Why would that matter? That boy with blue hair just looks like your everyday weakling, and the other guy Brock he seems slightly more capable but not the type you could rely on." Lucrecia made the comment as she looked over at Judea's chest then back at her own and sank further down into the water as if to hide. "Haha, what are you embarresed about, I'm sure you got a nice set of these on you" She said winking before sinking deeper into the water, "I don't know, just something about them, especially Brock. In any case, we're gonna have to learn to work together Lucrecia, we can't do this all alone" She said looking at her with a serious look on her face. "Yes I know I'll do what I must to survive" Lucrecia responded in a somewhat proud tone. "Be straight with me Judea, what do you think about the others we've met on this island? Surely you have some opinion about them and there situations?" "Well, they seem like a rather lively bunch I can tell you that, you and Rose seem to have similar personalities while Misaki is kind of an air-head, Brock seems to be the most level-headed out of all of us, and well Tsunayoshi has this aura about him that makes him a nice guy to talk with. I honestly don't think anyone of them could be capable of doing something like this" Judea said splashing her face with some of the water. Lucrecia splashed Judea back playfully smiling a bit. "Well at least I was able to meet someone like you coming to this cursed place, But if tell anyone I said that I'll kill you." Lucrecia said with a smile on her face. "I wonder what happens next for us though." She stood up preparing to get out of the hot spring. "We try to make the best of it with the people we're surrounded with, build this raft, and get out of this place with a better sense of life" Judea said getting up and stretching as she grabbed a towel they managed to find among the shipwrecks, "Come on, I'm sure the others will be wondering what's taking both of us so long" She said wrapping it around her body and helping Lucrecia out of the springs. After scavenging some clothes they found in the wreckage and hanging them out to dry, Judea and Lucrecia made their way to the camp site where Brock was waiting for them as he added more wood to the fire, "Hey looks who's back, how was the bath?" He said chomping on a piece of fruit as he threw two more to the two of them. That's none of your business you pervert. What kind of sick pervert asks a lady about there bathing" Lucrecia said whith her face turning red as she pointed at Brock as though she was accusing him like he was a peeping tom. "All I was asking if you enjoyed it is all" He said in a calm manner before bitting into the fruit he got while Judea did the same and looked over to her. "So where are the others at?" Judea asked smiling at Brock. "They decided to take the shift of keeping guard and exploring the island at night, make sure there aren't any surprises, so looks like it's just us till morning" He said adding more wood to the fire. "Since we have nothing else to do and it seems as though we won't be leaving anytime soon why don't we share a little about ourselves." Lucrecia said as she took a seat. "Does anyone want to volunteer to go first?" She said as she took her first bite of the piece of fruit looking around at the others. "I do!" Judea said with a smile as she sat down on the treetrunk, "Well you guys know my name already, but I know you don't know that I was actually born in another world and brought here by an Anima" She said looking over to Brock who looked at her with a confused look. "Wait, you're talking about Edolas right? I've heard rumors about that place, but I didn't think it actually existed" He said looking at her with a surprised look. "So you really came from another world? Why come here why not stay in your world?" Lucrecia asked with a puzzled look on her face. "It also seems a little suspicious coming from one world to another. Most time you here something like that the people in my home country would think of the vanguard for an invasion". "It wasn't exactly a choice in the matter, the anima's appear controlled in our world so someone accidentally sent me without meaning to" Judea said smiling as she looked over to Jacob, "How about you, what's up with that magic of your's?" She said looking over to him. "Believe it or not, I was chosen to be experimented on with a new form of magic a group was trying to control, which ended up bonding with me" He said as the skin began to turn steel black and form around his arms, "It's called Membrane Magic". "That's incredible, I've never seen magic like that before. So what kind of properties does is have? can you only use it like armor or are there other forms and ways you can use it. Does is always stay hard or can it be soften depending on the situation?" Lucrecia asked him while she looked at Brock with amazement. "It varies, but let's just say it's a powerful magic, something that has gotten me on lists for many different bounties" Brock replied as he threw another wood to the fire, "How about you Lucrecia, what's your story?". "I'm a knight from a kingdom far to the south of here. Not really much to say on that I love my home country and would give my life to protect it. I was trained along side my brother for years in the ways of a sword. Nothing to interesting" She said with a smile on her face. "Wow Brock, you made her smile just as well, you are something else" Judea said running over to her friend as she hugged her tightly, making her blush in the process. "H..Hey stop that Judea your way too close, plus Brock is watching us" She said as she turned red and tried to push Judea away from her. This is not proper behave of a young woman. "Haha, I think at this point, there's nothing to worry about showing affection, times like this, we need to be able to trust each other" Brock said looking up at the night sky. "In any case, for the meantime, it's good that we're not all alone here" He said looking over as Judea kept hugging her before letting go and yawning. "Well I'm gonna turn in, since there were only two beds for the girls, looks like we're sharing Luceriea" She said with a smile.